Another Motivation?
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: Sasuke itu murid akademi ninja tingkat 4 yang paling menonjol. Di usia 10tahun saja sudah menguasai beberapa jurus elemen api. "Sepertinya ia menyukai kakak perempuan itu..."/modified canon/r&r?/i'm not sure if it's oneshot or twoshots


**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**presents**

**.**

**a 2011 NARUTO FanFiction**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Another Motivation?**

**.**

**K+ Rated**

**Modified Canon**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Typos, (I'm trying so hard not to make it) OoC, pendek, gak jelas**

* * *

><p><strong>Non-massacred Uchiha Clan<strong>

**Itachi & Sakura (16 tahun)**

**Sasuke dkk (10 tahun)**

* * *

><p>TRANG TRANG<p>

Dentingan logam yang beradu terus saja terdengar di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha siang itu. Meski di bawah terik matahari musim panas, kedua makhluk yang masih sibuk menyerang satu sama lain dengan logam-logam kunai itu tak terlihat lelah sedikit pun. Peluh mengalir di pelipis keduanya, napas mereka tersengal. Namun kilatan pada mata onyx itu seolah menunjukkan ketidakpuasan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau bolos lagi?"

Suara keibuan seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul di beranda menghentikan kegiatan adu senjata logam di halaman itu. Uchiha Mikoto melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Kembali sekarang juga," ujarnya pelan namun tegas.

POOF

Sasuke menghilangkan _bunshin_ yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk latih tanding _kunai_. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu mendelik ke arah sang ibu dan mendesah pelan. "Tapi ini masih jam makan siang, _Kaa-san_," belanya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dan rumah adalah satu-satunya tempat paling aman untuk berlatih sendirian! Di akademi berisik! Apalagi anak-anak perempuan yang teruuus saja menjerit padahal nggak ada sesuatu yang mengerikan di dekat mereka. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Sasuke-_kun_ 'kan bisa latihan lagi dengan _nii-san_ nanti." Mikoto turun dan memungut _shuriken_ dan _kunai-kunai_ yang bertebaran di tempat itu.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Nii-san_ selalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya sebagai kapten ANBU. Sekarang saja lagi-lagi harus misi _rank_ A ke luar desa selama seminggu lebih. Huh…" Sebuah gumaman, namun cukup jelas untuk ditangkap pendengaran Mikoto. Putra bungsunya—Sasuke—lagi-lagi cemburu dengan kesibukan sang kakak.

Mikoto tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala-ekor-bebek Sasuke. "_Nii-san _bakal pulang sore ini, lho," lanjutnya seraya mengusap-usap kepala bocah itu. "Sekarang cepatlah kembali ke akademi. Sepulang sekolah nanti, Sasuke-_kun_ mampir beli kue _dango _kesukaan _nii-san.__Ne_?"

"Habis itu aku bisa latihan lagi sama _nii-san_?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Anak nakal," ujar Mikoto sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke. "Biarkan _nii-san_ istirahat dulu, baru kau boleh latih tanding."

"Itu artinya aku harus menunggu sampai besok."

"Tepat."

Sasuke sedikit menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan ke gerbang depan kemudian segera bergegas kembali ke akademi.

**.**

**.**

**,,;;O0O;;,,**

**.**

**.**

"_SHIMATTA_!"

Sambil menelusuri jalanan desa Konohagakure yang sudah agak sepi menjelang malam, Sasuke terus saja merutuki dirinya sendiri yang belakangan ini agak pelupa. Padahal ia begitu senang akhirnya sang kakak bisa pulang setelah seminggu berada di negeri orang. Padahal ia ingin jadi yang pertama mengucapkan _'__okaeri__'_ sambil menyodorkan sepiring _dango_ kesukaan kakak tersayang.

Tapi lagi-lagi semuanya sedikit di luar rencana gara-gara ambisi besarnya untuk menjadi ninja hebat. Oh yeah, ninja hebat harus sering berlatih agar tidak lemah. Agar selalu berada di atas. Agar selalu menjadi nomor satu.

Tipikal Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…"

Putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu berlari menyusuri daerah pertokoan utara Konoha yang masih cukup ramai dikunjungi penduduk. Lampion-lampion menyala dengan indahnya—menerangi setiap sudut desa yang mulai gelap setelah malam menjelang. Kedai Icharaku, Yakiniku-Q, ah semuanya masih sangat ramai.

Bahkan kedai _dango _langganan Itachi masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

_'Yokatta~_,'Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sejak awal memijakkan kaki di taman di tengah desa, Sasuke sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Ada suatu aura pekat yang seolah-olah menusuk saraf-saraf di balik kulit putihnya. Entahlah, ia tidak yakin. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengambil jalan pintas agar segera sampai di rumah dan menyambut Itachi.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat disadarinya taman yang biasanya cukup ramai itu mendadak jadi begitu sepi. Lampu-lampu taman memang menyala cukup terang—dan normal.

Namun…

.

.

Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat.

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan warna mencolok—merah muda—terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri setelah mendapat serangan mendadak dari beberapa _shinobi _bertopeng dengan lambang _hetai-ate_y ang tidak Sasuke kenal.

Insting ninja atau apa pun itu, tanpa sadar genggaman tangannya pada plastik _dango _yang tadi ia beli untuk Itachi terlepas. Kedua kakinya bertumpu pada satu titik dan melesat ke arah para _shinobi_ itu.

**BHUAKK**

Satu pukulan telak mengenai pipi kiri salah satu _shinobi _asing itu—membuat topengnya sedikit retak. Namun ninja yang Sasuke tonjok hanya bergerak mundur beberapa inchi. Ini sukses membuat Sasuke tersentak.

Panik? Tentu saja.

Reflek, Sasuke membentuk segel yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Jurus dasar dan elemen utama _shinobi_ Konohagakure; _Katon_.

"_Katon:__ Gokakyu__no__Jutsu_!"

Bola api raksasa yang disemburkan Sasuke mengarah tepat pada _shinobi-shinobi_ itu. Tapi mereka justru semakin maju dan menyerang balik dengan—elemen angin? Sial! Kalau begini bola api Sasuke akan semakin besar dan justru akan balik menyerang dirinya sendiri.

DIG DAG DIG DUG

Jujur saja, ini pertama kali Sasuke menghadapi ninja sungguhan—yang mengancam keselamatan jiwa dan desanya. Dan ini nyata! Bukan ilusi!

Ia takut.

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah ini.

Sial.

"_SHANNAROOOO~_!"

Kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke membulat.

Lagi-lagi semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya kehijauan, gempa kecil di sekitarnya, tekanan udara yang tak beraturan—semuanya! Tiba-tiba saja bola api yang dibuatnya lenyap tak berbekas. Tiba-tiba saja _shinobi-shinobi_ yang hendak dihajarnya terkapar tak berdaya—entah pingsan atau tewas.

Tiba-tiba saja sosok gadis berambut _bubble__gum_ yang tadi ingin ditolongnya itu telah berdiri memunggunginya—melindunginya dari maut yang nyaris saja merenggut napas terakhirnya.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…"

Seluruh tubuh Sasuke terasa lemas. Ia jatuh berlutut. Dan sebelum wajahnya benar-benar menghantam bumi, gadis itu menyanggahnya—menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan lengannya.

"Ah, _daijoubu__ ka_?"

Suaranya begitu bening.

Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum.

Napas Sasuke seolah berhenti sejenak. Ugh, oke—gadis di depannya ini memang cantik. Mata viridiannya yang bulat, rambut pink sebahu, dan kulit sewarna porselen…

Ah, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak _blushing_.

_Well,_ banyak kok teman-teman akademi yang ngefans sama Sasuke. Tapi kenapa ia harus _blushing _berat di depan seorang gadis yang—err… justru kelihatan seumuran dengan Itachi?

"Hm?" suara bening melengkingnya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"A-ah, iya—a-aku… aku baik-baik saja, i-iya… an-anuu…" Sasuke tergagap dan langsung bangun tatkala menyadari posisinya yang berada dalam dekapan si pinky itu. "_G-gomen,_" ucapnya buru-buru—masih dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

Uhh, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke gugup?

"Un… na-namaku Sasuke," katanya sambil membuang muka. "U-Uchiha… Sasuke."

"_Yoroshiku __ne_, Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis bermata viridian itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku Haruno Sakura."

"Saku—"

"Ah, kau terluka rupanya. Sini," ujar Sakura seraya meraih kedua telapak tangan Sasuke yang sedikit mengalami luka bakar. Chakra kehijauan menyelimuti tangan Sakura yang kemudian disalurkannya pada telapak bocah _raven_ itu.

Hangat.

Orang ini memiliki chakra yang hangat.

Apakah ia seorang _medic-nin_?

Lalu apakah semua _medic-nin_ memiliki kekuatan super seperti itu?

Beribu pertanyaan memenuhi otak Sasuke. Harus diakui, Sasuke memang terpesona. Pada sosok yang malam itu ia lihat begitu rapuh, namun juga begitu kuat. Yang mengganjal dalam hatinya adalah,

'_**Kenapa orang yang ingin kulindungi malah melindungiku?'**_

Malam itu juga, Sasuke berjanji

—ia akan menjadi _shinobi _yang hebat,

lebih dari siapa pun.

**.**

**.**

**,,;;O0O;;,,**

**.**

**.**

"Rambutnya pendek segini, dan warnanya aneh."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, merah muda. Aneh sekali."

"_Sokkana.._."

"Matanya bulat, dan… sepertinya dia seorang _medic-nin_. Chakranya hangat."

"Kurasa aku mengenalnya."

"_Hounto_? Beneran _nii-san_ mengenalnya?"

.

.

"Itachi-_kun_, habiskan dulu teh hijaumu," ujar Mikoto di sela-sela kegiatannya memotong-motong sayuran yang ia persiapkan untuk makan malam.

Itachi menegak habis isi cangkirnya. "_Ne,__Kaa-san_, Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta," ucapnya datar.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik, _Nii-san_!" protes Sasuke dengan pipi merona. "Kau janji mau latih tanding denganku sore ini, 'kan!"

"_Gomen__ yo,_" jawab Itachi sambil mengacak pelan rambut _duck-butt _Sasuke. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju _genkan, _hendak memasang sandal ninjanya. "Lain kali saja, ya. Sekarang aku—"

"_KONNICHIWAAA~_"

Suara ini.

Sasuke mengenal suara ini.

GRAAAA

Tepat saat Itachi menggeser pintu utama di depan _genkan_ rumah mereka, tampak seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Itachi, dengan rambut pink sebahu dan mata viridian bulat. Ia mengenakan setelan baju merah maroon dan rok dongker pendek. Senyum lebar tak lepas dari wajah berdahi lebarnya.

"Aa, Sakura," sapa Itachi sambil tersenyum ramah.

"_Ne, _kau meninggalkan _katana_-mu di rumah sakit semalam, Ita—ah," Sakura menghentikan omelannya ketika menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang menyaksikan obrolan kecil mereka di pintu masuk rumah Uchiha. "—_konnichiwa,_" sapanya seraya tersenyum manis.

Manis sekali.

Sasuke menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah sempurna.

Tapi bagaimana?

"Oh, Sasuke." Kali ini Itachi yang menegurnya. "Kau belum tahu, ya? Kenalkan, ini Sakura—"

Itachi tersenyum.

"—**pacarku**."

Dan entah apa itu, terdengar suara dentuman dasyat dalam lubuk hati Sasuke. Seperti sesuatu yang terpecah kemudian rasanya begitu ngilu?

Kesal, Sasuke?

'_**Kenapa nii-san selalu berada selangkah di depanku?'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Karena aku adalah dinding yang harus kau lampaui. Itulah arti keberadaan seorang kakak."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_NII-SAAAAAAAAAANNNN~_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**(or not?) #BLETAKK**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**WAAAAIII~~ みんなさんおはよう～～！！ (^0^)**

**kangen yahh sama FFn, udah lama nih rei nggak apdet fic (^^")a gomen naa~ Kenyataannya rei emang masih WB, selain sibuk sama perkuliahan dan kegiatan di kampus. So, rei bener-bener minta maaf karna bahkan sampai saat ini pun belum apdet fic multichap rei (dan malah publish oneshot baru) #digebukin**

**habisnya tiba-tiba ide ini muncul dan di saat yang tepat! jadi langsung deh rei ketik (~_~) **

**dan yahh sepertinya tulisanku makin jelek ya~ sial. kemampuanku menurun nih :(**

**nah, hope you like it deh~ jangan bacok rei yak.  
><strong>

**jya, mata neh (==")**

**~Rei  
><strong>


End file.
